


End Roll

by Cloud_on_the_cloud



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - End Roll, Gen, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, english is not my first language, my first work in english, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_on_the_cloud/pseuds/Cloud_on_the_cloud
Summary: A boy named Keith is senteced to take part in an experiment. After he arrived, he locked in a room that consist only a bed, a TV with a  pre-recorded video, and a syringe. It seems that he have no other choice....A boy named Keith is a new resident in a quite, peaceful, happy village.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This work is created after I messed around with Voltron: Legendary Defender and End Roll, and (somehow) created this AU. I don't know how, it just happen.
> 
> This is the first fanfic of VLD with Games Plot! So, happy reading!
> 
> Voltron: Legendary Defender by Dreamworks  
> End Roll by Segawa

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

“…”

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

“Hey, kid. Get walkin’.”

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

“…Boy, honestly. A private room for a kid like you? That’s a real luxury, buddy.”

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

“…Alright, we’re here. You’re gonna live here starting today.”

_Cklik_

“…Hey, buddy. Y’know what they call this? ‘Karma’. Considerin’ the stuff you did… Can’t really object to the experiment, eh?”

“…”

“…Yeah, well. Good luck in there and all.”

_Krieeeek_

“So long, ya crazy bastard!”

_Blam!_

END ROLL

_Blink_

“…”

In the room full of white. White floor, white wall, white sheet on a bed in the middle of the room that also white with white pillow and a nightstand besides it. There’s also a syringe on top of the nightstand, the syringe has a strange orange liquid in it.

The boy, who has a black hair and purple eyes, after looking around him, he looks up at the TV hanging on the wall in front of him.

“Good morning, deranged maniac.” Greet the nurse on the TV. “How do you like this room? Is it not embarrassing for you to live in such comfort?” says the nurse with a cheery tune.

The boy just stare at the Nurse as she continue, “Now, then. The ‘medicine’ you must now inject, Happy Dream, has a powerful sleeping effect. Amazingly, after the injection, you will experience the Happy Dream Phenomenon. As the name implies, you will have a perfectly happy dream.”

“Why, you scarcely even deserve to use such a great, happy, wonderful medicine. You will administer it once per day. So please, enjoy your day.”

“Well that’s all for now. So, let’s Happy Dream!”

_Pyas_

The boy still looked at the TV when it turned off. He blinks several times before he looked around the room. He eyed the TV that hold a cassette and when he played it, the Nurse came back with the same instructor, he eyed the door before he decide it will be not necessary to escape before his eyes landed at the syringe, still sit innocently on top of the nightstand.

He slowly walked to the syringe and pick it up. And after a few moments looking at it, he injects it.

 


End file.
